Technique Guidelines
This page is for race, school, learnable techniques and job roles Human Haki * Busoshoku: This has five levels, which are gained from level 5 – 25 these are: Grey, dark grey, black, blue tint, purple. Using this technique your character can sacrifice speed for strength. Grey allows you to sacrifice a maximum (however you can give up however many you wish IE: 7) of 15 speed for 15 damage increase, dark grey allows 30, black allows 45, blue tint allows 60 and can also be used instead to give a damage resist of 5% for -10 from both speed and strength. Purple gives a strength boost of up to 100 or can be used to gain a damage resist of 10% for -20 from both stats. When this is deactivated stats return to normal, however damage resist is a battle permanent sacrifice, meaning that your damage resist lasts one turn however your stats stay lowered for the duration of the fight. Also devil fruit users natural resistance is nullified by dark grey haki onwards. * Kenbunshoku: This has five levels, which are gained from level 5 – 25 these are: Grey, dark grey, black, blue tint, purple. This works much like busoshoku haki, but you can sacrifice strength for speed. Grey lets you sacrifice up to 15 strength for 15 speed, dark grey allows 30 strength for 30 speed, black allows 45, blue tint allows 60 or a single auto dodge for – 10 to strength and speed, purple allows up to 100, it can also be used to gain two auto dodges for -20 to strength and speed. * Haoshoku: This has 3 levels, it is only available to those with full mastery of busoshoku haki and kenbenshoku haki. At grey level you give everyone apart from yourself a shock, including team mates. The cooldown is 7 turns. Black level only affects enemies and has a 5 turn cooldown. Purple level can be directed at a specific characters giving a 3 turn cool down and can be aimed at an extra character for an extra turn cool down. Fishman Karate # Yarinami (Long Range) This technique has 25 levels to it. This technique is usable at level 5, it does 10* Strength damage, it does 1% bleed for one turn but it has a cooldown of three turns and a 10% reduction to your speed for the enemy's turn. At level 10, it does 15* Strength damage, it does 2% bleed for one turn but it has a cooldown of three turns and a 9% reduction to your speed for the enemy's turn. At level 15, it does 20* strength damage, it does 3% bleed for one turn but it has a cooldown of two turns and a 8% reduction to your speed for the enemy's turn. At level 20, it does 25* strength damage, it does 4% bleed for one turn but it has a cooldown of two turns and a 7% reduction to your speed for the enemy's turn. At level 25, it does 30* strength damage, it does 5% bleed for one turn but it has a cooldown of two turns and a 6% reduction to your speed for the enemy's turn. # Seiken (Close Range) 25 levels: # Yabusame (Medium Range) 25 levels: Swordsmanship Sanji's Black Leg Style Rokushiki Techniques Job Roles